


Una cosa

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Una cosa que Akashi odiaba de Nijimura es que cada vez que estaba con él era como si volviera a tener 13 años.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Feliz eso que tú ya sabes. Yo quería regalarte algo que tuviera más que ver contigo, pero no salió, aunque cuando llevaba la mitad de esto me di cuenta de que parecía la versión Nijiaka del tómate el hierro.  
> Menor que tres

Una cosa (posiblemente la única) que Akashi odiaba de Nijimura es que cada vez que estaba con él era como si volviera a tener 13 años.

— Pareces cansado.

— No lo estoy.

— Si te llegan las ojeras al suelo. Y no estás comiendo nada.

Nijimura parecía tener el poder de alterar no solo el tiempo sino también el espacio, porque de pronto, la pizzería cutre de Kyoto en la que estaban parecía transformarse en el Maji de Tokio. A Akashi no le hubiera extrañado ver entrar por la puerta a Kuroko o a Murasakibara, a pesar de que estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

— Como lo suficiente, Nijimura-san

— No me protestes — Nijimura le puso un trozo de pizza más en el plato.

Discutir con él en estos temas era como chocar contra un muro. Akashi no recordaba a ninguno de sus abuelos, pero estaba seguro de que tener uno era muy parecido a esto. Cogió la comida y la mordió, y Nijimura sonrío de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y qué tal te va en el Razukan? ¿Ya eres el presidente del consejo de estudiantes?

Quizás para tener la boca ocupada en otra cosa y no tener que seguir comiendo pizza fría, quizás porque en el fondo le apetecía de verdad, Akashi le habló a Nijimjura de su instituo: del equipo, del colegio, de sus amigos, de cómo habían encajado la derrota del año pasado, los entrenamientos, las estrategias. Hasta acabó hablando de su casa, casi sin darse cuenta. Nijimura ladeó la cabeza y Akashi sabía que estaba pensando en algo, pero, a pesar de jactarse de saber leer a los demás, con Nijimura siempre había cosas que se le escapaban.

—Te estoy aburriendo.

— No, para nada — Nijimura respondió enseguida —– Me gusta que me cuentes cosas de tu día a día. Es como si todavía formase parte de tu vida.

“Como si todavía formase parte de tu vida” A Akashi le gustaría saber en qué momento Nijimjura había salido de ella. Nunca había dejado de formar parte de su vida, ni siquiera durante los tres años en los que no se habían visto. Él lo sabía, pero ¿lo sabía Nijimura? Se preguntó qué pasaría si dejara el trozo de pizza a la mitad en el plato.

Nijimura frunció el ceño.

— Termínate eso.

— Vale — a Akashi se le escapó una risita. Nijimura no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras se terminaba la comida, y casi temió que le limpiara la boca con la servilleta, lo cual habría sido terrible, porque habría descubierto la sonrisa involuntaria que se le había puesto en la cara y que era imposible de borrar, y que trataba de ocultar con la servilleta.

— ¿Voy a tener que visitarte más veces para cuidarte y que comas?

— No estaría mal.

* * *

 

Si había una cosa que a Nijimura de Akashi era que cuando estaba con él era como si volviera a tener 14 años. Podía parecer que Akashi había cambiado mucho, pero en el fondo seguía siendo ese mocoso demasiado responsable para su edad y que trabajaba más de lo necesario. Nijimura no dejaba de inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo (¿estaba más delgado?) en busca de signos de fatiga.

— Pareces cansado.

— No lo estoy.

— Si te llegan las ojeras al suelo. Y no estás comiendo nada.

Le puso un trozo de pizza fría en el plato mientras Akashi murmuraba que comía lo suficiente. Seguía siendo un enano respondón. Nijimura sabía que no iba a acabar con su cansancio de haciendo que se comiese un trozo más, pero al menos se aseguraba de que esa noche cenara bien y además (y eso era lo más importante), juraría que a Akashi aquello le hacía feliz.

— ¿Y qué tal te va en el Razukan? ¿Ya eres el presidente del consejo de estudiantes?

Akashi dejó el trozo de pizza en el plato (Nijimura lo miró con desaprobación) y empezó a hablar. Al principio la conversación no pasó de cosas superficiales (las clases, los profesores), pero pronto empezó a contarle a Nijimura cómo había llevado la derrota del año pasado, sus amigos, la situación en su casa.

Aquello si fue una sorpresa para Nijimura. Akashi no solía soltarse con tanta facilidad. Sonrío involuntariamente

— Te estoy aburriendo.

— No, para nada. Me gusta que me cuentes cosas de tu día a día. Es como si todavía formase parte de tu vida.

Akashi no respondió y Nijimura no tuvo el valor de preguntárselo pero ¿de verdad era parte de su vida? ¿O solo era un conocido del pasado con el que quedar de vez en cuando? A él le gustaba pensar que Akashi le contaba las cosas porque le tenía confianza, pero a veces es más fácil sincerarse con alguien a quien conoces poco.

Akashi dejó la pizza en el plato y Nijimura vio algo en sus ojos. Mitad desafio, mitad provocación.

— Termínate eso.

—Vale. Akashi intentó ocultar una risita con poco éxito y ahí Nijimura se dio cuenta de que sí, que le gustaba que se preocupase por él. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo siempre. Ojalá solo tuviera que pensar en si Akashi se termina la comida del mediodía o no, de si duerme las horas suficientes o de si sale de casa sin peinar.

Le encantaría poder estar ahí y encargarse de todas esas cosas.

— ¿Voy a tener que visitarte más veces para cuidarte y que comas?

— No estaría mal.


End file.
